And It Started With A Blind Date
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: McGee has a blind date with a pretty petty officer, but she doesn't show. The next day, they have a case.    A petty officer is missing.    Is it a coincidence, or kismet?    Later, surprising things happen that bring back Alexandria's troubled past.
1. So It Starts

**_A/N-_**

**_This is the first chapter of the first fic in my 'Alexandria' series, featuring and original character 'Alexandria Vargas', McGee's significant other. It also features an NFA friend, McSidekick146. (Jennifer)_**

**_Synopsis-  
McGee has a blind date with a pretty petty officer, but she doesn't show. The next day, they have a case._**

**_A petty officer is missing._**

**_Is it a coincidence, or kismet?_**

**_Later, surprising things happen that bring back Alexandria's troubled past, opening old wounds and revealing horrific secrets. Can she cope with the trauma, or will she forever be scarred by the events of her childhood?_**

**_WARNING-  
Mentions of rape.  
_**

* * *

**_And It Started With A Blind Date_**

"Well this was not on my to do list today."

Alexandria 'Alex' Vargas looked around the small, dark, cramped, stink hole of a basement and sighed.

No, getting kidnapped was most certainly not something she planned on doing today.

Go to work.

Get her checkbook balanced.

Buy a lottery ticket.

Do laundry.

Meet her blind date that her best friend set up for her for dinner.

Kidnapped?

She sighed again,

"y'know, I know you can hear me!" She called out into the darkness. "I guess it goes without saying that I'm an officer in the United States Navy, and...And I demand you let me go!"

She looked down at her ratty, bloody, dirty uniform and wondered just how it had gotten so ratty, bloody and dirty in a day.

Would the coverage of a new one come out of her paycheck?

It must have been near midnight by now as she stared intently at her hand that she held less than three inches from her face.

It was the only way she could see it, and it gave her a sense of realism.

A sense of control, however strange it may be.

She knew, though, that she had no control whatsoever.

Her 6'4, 250 pound kidnapper had ever ounce of control he desired.

_Earlier That Day_

"Where are you off to, McHappy?"

McGee ignored Tony as he gathered his jacket and gun, not bothering to holster it as it was just going to be sitting in his car for the rest of the evening.

"Come on, McGee, you can't possibly just be going home," Tony prodded, "you look too excited to just be going home to sit at your typewriter!"

"If you must know, Tony, I have a date." McGee gave in.

"Oh, really, McRomeo?" Tony grinned, striding toward McGee. "Is this one a professional killer, too?"

McGee shot an angered and hurt glance at Tony and turned to leave.

"Aw, come on, Tim, I..I was joking!"

McGee ignored him and stepped on the elevator, shooting him one more glare before the doors slid shut.

"That was rather insensitive, Tony." Ziva chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mumbled, sitting back it his. "I know."

"Jennifer, are you sure she'll like me?" McGee asked uncertainly, fiddling with his tie a bit.

Jennifer reached over and pushed his hand off his tie, forcing it to the table.

She had known Tim for quite some time, as they both were young, MIT grads. They'd kept in contact for the most part over the years, but just recently, after she moved to DC, they'd been much closer. Now, Jennifer insists she has a very close friend that would be perfect for McGee.

A Petty Officer stationed at Norfolk, who was also an MIT grad two years younger than McGee and Jennifer named Alexandria Vargas.

She was a bookworm, loved computers and even dabbled in video games. McGee's perfect girlfriend, Jennifer decided. But now, it was a half hour after she was suppose to meet McGee and Jennifer at the restaurant, and he was starting to get worried.

"Jen, why isn't she here yet?" McGee asked, again reaching for the end of his tie. "I mean, maybe she just decided not to show...What if "

"Tim!" Jennifer interrupted, taking his hand away from his tie, again. "I'm sure she's just been kept late at work. Her boss can be pretty rough sometimes."

McGee nodded knowingly.

"But wouldn't she call if she was going to be late?"

"As I said, her boss can be tough sometimes. Give her a little time."

_The Next Day_

"McGee!"

Tim sidestepped Tony, who stood with his arms outstretched in the walk way to his desk.

"How was the date, McLoverboy? Tony asked, ignoring McGee's actions. "How was it, how was it?"

"You are acting childish, Tony." Ziva snided.

"No one asked you, Probationary Agent Da-veed!"

McGee stayed silent as he started up his computer.

"Gear up, a petty officer's gone missing." Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"Who, Boss?" Tony asked, holstering his sidearm.

"Her name's Alexandria Vargas."

McGee, who was in the process of holstering his own gun, when he froze.

"Did you say Alexandria Vargas?" He ask, gulping down the bile that was working it's way up his throat.

"Yes, McGee, Alexandria Vargas." Gibbs said, irritated.

"She was reported UA by her CO this morning."

"I..I was supposed to..." McGee stammered. "She was my date last night, but she...Never showed. It was a blind date, actually, that my friend, Jen set up."

Gibbs watched McGee, listening intently,

"and?"

"Well, Jen said that she probably got caught up at work, and that she'd call." McGee continued. "I mean, I waited an hour, but there's only so long I could wait...So I left. Jen said she'd call me when Alexandria called her that night."

"And she never did?"

"She never did."

"So, if she was just reported UA today, why are we already investigating?" Tony asked, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Because, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated, walking to the elevator and motioning for them to follow, "a dead body was found in her apartment."

"Oh."

_Three Days Later_

"Alex Vargas! Alex! Alexandria!"

Alex slowly looked up. All will and strength left her the day before after a brutal beating she'd received for 'talking back'.

"I'm here." The words were so terribly difficult to form, yet they came out barely a whisper. She coughed limply.

"Over here, guys, I heard something!"

"Here. Down here." She grinned, knowing everything would be just fine.

She fazed out, and the next thing she knew, a handsomely familiar man was kneeling next to her, his big, expressive green eyes watching her in concern.

"Alexandria, everything is gonna be just fine." He assured her.

"_I know it is."_ She thought.

"Can you hear me? Can you talk?"

"I think so." She croaked out. "You look really familiar."

He grinned,

"there's reason for that."

Before he could explain, a couple of paramedics were over her, checking her vitals and placing an oxygen mask on her.

"I can breathe, I don't need that." She protested, attempting to push it away.

Whatever.

It couldn't hurt her.

"Tim." She suddenly remembered. "Tim McGee!"

The 'handsomely familiar' man looked over, surprised. But he then grinned widely,

"yeah, I'm Tim McGee."

"You're Jennifer's friend. The one she tried to set me up on a blind date with." She smiled behind the oxygen mask. "That's why you're familiar. She showed me your picture."

"Ma'am, you need to stop talking now." One of the paramedics told her. "We're going to lift you on a stretcher now. Nod if that's okay."

Alex nodded and they lifted her, placed her on the stretcher and wheeled her away.


	2. Questions

**_A/N- Hey! Sorry it's taken so long! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I love love love reviews! =D_**

* * *

Tim sat next to Jennifer in the all familiar hospital waiting room. She held a cup of coffee shakily in her hand as she stared into it. McGee too held a cup of coffee, though his cup was almost empty.

"You okay, Jen?" He suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied. "That is, as long as Alex is."

McGee nodded as he fiddled with the clasp of his watch.

"How wild is it that my team got her case?" He asked after a moment.

"It's kismet." Jennifer grinned. "She better make it out of there okay."

"She will, Jen." Tim assured her, patting her knee.

"Alexandria Vargas?" Jen immediately jumped up at the doctor's appearance. Tim stay sitting, but listened intently.

"Alexandria suffered major internal injuries, including a few broken ribs." The doctor started. "Her spleen was nearly ruptured, as well. Not to mention a concussion. But, all things considered, she should make a full recover within a few weeks."

"Oh, thank God." Jen smiled and turned to Tim, who had stood, ready to give her a hug.

They embraced for a moment and then turned back to the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Jen asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"She's being transported to a private room, once she's there, I'll come get you." The doctor smiled. "Alright?"

"That's great." Jen nodded at her. "Thanks."

_The Next Day_

She could hear voices, but she wasn't sure who's they were. Wait, one was Jen's. Who was the other? Jen called him 'Tim'...Wait, was it the Tim? It had to be.

If she could only open her eyes.

After much work, mentally and physically, Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"Alex!" Jen exclaimed, leaning over the bedside. "Alex, you're awake!"

"Yes," she croaked out. "Now can you be quiet, please."

"Oh, sorry." Jen whispered with a grin. "Alex, this is Tim." Tim stepped forward a little and grinned.

"Hi there." He said softly, giving a small wave.

"Tim here is the one who saved you." Jen smiled. "Aaandd he's..."

"The guy I was supposed to be with that night?" Alex grinned. "Yeah, I remember him from the picture."

"Well, once you get up and moving again," Jen told her, "you two need to have that date."

"Most definitely." Alex grinned. "Now, why..Why was there a body in my apartment?"

"The body was a sailor." McGee replied. "She was the previous victim. That's how he 'informed' police of his next victims. By leaving the last victim in the new one's home."

"Oh." Alex nodded, her eyes drooping. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, you sleep." Jen patted her hand. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay."

With that, she drifted back into oblivion.

_Two Months Later_

Alex was honorably discharged from the Navy not too long after she was released from the hospital. She had been serving for over ten years, after all.

So now, Alex was out of the job and was currently living off her military benefits. She intended on getting a job, and preferably wanted it to be somehow connected with the Navy.

Her and Tim had been on at least ten dates, and they were growing ever closer. Tim was sure he was in love, but didn't want to show it yet. Alex wanted to take things slow. But they were as strong as ever.

One day, Gibbs entered the squardroom with a grim expression as he listlessly dropped his coffee on his desk and sat down, staring at the computer screen. There were a stack of files sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Boss?" Tony asked. "You alright?"

"McGee, Ziva, go over these files." Gibbs barked. "The director apparently has room to add one more team member."

"Oh, we're getting a new probie?" Tony asked excitedly. "Awesome!"

"Uhm, alright." Tim shrugged as he stood up and went toward Gibbs' desk, along with Ziva. "Anything specific, Boss?"

"Just go over them, McGee." Gibbs sighed, shaking his was obviously not happy about this decision. So McGee and Ziva set to work, pouring over the personnel files, determining who would be the right kind of person to join the team. Tony looked on excitedly, every now and then exclaiming things like, "pick her, she's great!" when all he'd seen was the picture of the woman.

Tim and Ziva ignored him, as did Gibbs.

"Is no one going even acknowledge I'm here?" Tony finally exclaimed after about an hour. "I mean, no one has said anything to me in hours."

"Hm?" Gibbs didn't look up from his computer. "Did you say something, DiNozzo?"

_Two Weeks Later_

"Boss, I have a possible." Tim approached Gibbs' desk with yet another personnel file. "Her name is Hannah-"

"Forget about, Tim." Gibbs told him. "The director just called, said he picked someone."

"But..But..Ziva and I have been working for two weeks on this!" McGee called after him as he went toward the stairs.

"Take it up with the director, McGee." Gibbs entered Vance's office, bypassing Cynthia.

"Gibbs." Vance greeted. "I see you dismissed my secretary again."

"She seemed busy." Gibbs shrugged. "What's this about you already picking someone?"

"She's highly qualified." Vance stated, giving Gibbs a file. "Former Naval officer. She just retired from the USS Seahawk and needs a job."

Gibbs opened the file and looked at the picture, surprised.

It was Alexandria Vargas.


	3. Answers

**_A/N-Hey! Chapter three! Sorry it's taken so long! Please review!_**

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Does the new girl start today?" Tony asked excitedly as he entered the squadroom with McGee in tow. "I heard she's hot."

"How could you have heard that, Tony, the only people who know who she is are Gibbs and the Director." McGee rolled his eyes as he sat down at his desk.

"And?" Tony shot back. "I bet she is is smokin'!"

"You are disgusting, Tony." Ziva remarked as she turned her computer on. "Speaking of Gibbs, where is he?"

"He's right here." Gibbs announced, entering the squadroom. "And so is our new team member."

"Alex?" McGee jumped up and went toward Alex in disbelief. "Alex, what's...What's going on?"

"Surprise!" She grinned. "I didn't want to tell you until it was certain, but they got me started so fast."

"Boss, why..I..Alex?" Tim turned to Gibbs, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Take it up with the director, if you don't like it." Gibbs shrugged. "But I expect you, both of you, to stay professional."

He eyed them both, awaiting a response.

"Of course, Sir."

"Yes, Boss."

"And you don't have to 'sir' me, Vargas." Gibbs shook his head, a slight grin on his face.

"When do you become an agent?" McGee asked her.

"Officially, this saturday." She grinned. "Now, uhm..Where's my desk?"

"Over there, behind the divider." Gibbs replied. "Tim's first desk." He smirked.

"Oh, well great!" Alex exclaimed excitedly.

"Well darn." Tony mumbled. "She's hot, and I can't do anything about it."

McGee shot him a 'look' as he sat back down at his desk. He looked over at Alex and winked.

She grinned and turned her computer on. Everything was already set up in 'Probationary Special Agent Vargas'' name, and she was ecstatic. She got to work not only as an NCIS federal agent, but she got to work with her boyfriend. Could it get any better than that?

The squadroom was silent until Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, this is Gibbs." He answered. He listened a moment before hanging up. "Gear up, dead petty officer in a school."

He rose, as did McGee, Tony and Ziva. They made their way towards the elevator and Alex watched them go. Tim turned around, and motioned for her to follow.

"Gear up means grab your pack, and let's go." He grinned at her as she ran to catch up with them.

"Thanks." She grinned back. "I'll remember that next time."

_Two Days Later_

"So, the dead petty officer was a distraction." Tony stated glumly.

"So the murderer could kidnap a sixteen year old girl from her classroom." Tim nodded.

"And then later release her..." Alex continued.

"So we could find out she'd been raped." Ziva finished.

"That's about right." Gibbs stated, entering the the squadroom and breaking up the campfire as he walked toward his desk. "Do we know why?"

The four agents stayed silent, looking around at each other before looking at Gibbs.

"Go." He ordered. "Find out why."

The four of them rolled back toward their desks, and Alex's phone rang just as she approached it.

"Vargas." She answered.

"Hello?" A soft, meek voice asked. "I need to speak to an agent Gibbs."

"Who is this?" Alex asked, immediately suspicious.

"My name is Jenna Maddox." She replied. "I've been kidnapped..A..A guy, he..The one who took me. He said I need to call agent Gibbs."

Alex motioned to McGee, and pointed at the phone, telling him to start tracking.

"Gibbs." McGee stated, pointing at Alex.

"Can you see anything around you, Jenna?" She asked her. "Anything at all?"

"I can see the sky...And birds." She replied. "Big birds. They're...Circling something."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah..He..He let me go, actually." She said. "But.. he told me to call agent Gibbs and NCIS, or else I'd... I'd... I'd die!"

"Are you in the woods, Jenna?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah..That's right.." Jenna mumbled. "The woods. There are trees around me."

"Good, good, what kind of trees?"

"They're really, really tall..." Jenna trailed off. "Really tall. They have red leaves... But not very many."

"Anything else?" Alex asked her. She looked over at McGee, who shrugged.

"I can't get a trace." He said, frustrated. "I can't. It's blocked. All I can tell you is a general vicinity."

"Jenna?" Alex stated. "Jenna, are you there?"

Silence.

"Jenna?" She repeated. But there was nothing. Just dead air. Alex slammed the phone back into the cradle, fuming.

"She was obviously drugged. She sounded very disoriented." Alex told the team. "She said was in the woods. The trees are tall with some red leaves, and there are really big birds circling something."

"She _was_ drugged, wasn't she?" Tony mused.

"There's more." Alex continued. "She said that the man who kidnapped let her go, but said that if she didn't call agent Gibbs and NCIS, she'd die."

"But if it is the same man, he changed his M.O." Ziva stated. "He did not drug the last girl. She came to us completely fine, other than the fact that she was raped."

"Let's go." Gibbs ordered. "McGee, get the sedan. Tony, call a search party."

"Jenna!"

"Jenna Maddox!"

"Jenna, are you there?"

The cries resounded through the forest, echoing off the trees, as the countless people searched for the lost girl. After a five hour search, the sun was starting to go down and the volunteers were starting to get restless. Everyone was just about to give up, when Alex stumbled upon a body.

"Hey!" She yelled out. "It's Jenna!"

"Is she alive?" Gibbs asked, stepping toward her.

Alex knelt down next to Jenna and felt her wrist.

No pulse.

She shook her head and laid Jenna's wrist softly back on the ground.

"She's gone." She said softly.

Alex sighed and leaned back on her heels. Something caught her eye, and she leaned back toward Jenna, and looked at the tree she was leaning against.

"Oh my God, Gibbs, look." Alex stated. "She..She etched something into the tree."

Just barely, they could make out a name.

_Michael Gordon._

"Michael Gordon must be his name." Alex stated, her tongue suddenly feeling like it was made of sandpaper.

The name Michael Gordon was all too familiar, and drudged up way too many memories. Memories she wishes she could forget.

_**Fourteen Years Ago**_

_Alex Vargas had never been so scared in her life. _

_The man her mother married, Michael Gordon, had entered her room quietly, but it's not as if anyone else would know. Her mother was drunk out of her mind, just like she always was. And now, Alex was alone. _

_Michael Gordon raped her that night, in her bedroom. No one ever knew because Michael said he'd kill her if she told. Besides, she reasoned with herself, it's not like anyone would have believed her. Michael seemed so nice, and pleasant, and...Normal._

_So it continued._

_Every._

_Single. _

_Night._

_**Present**_

"Alex!" Gibbs exclaimed, breaking through her thoughts.

"Yes, Gibbs?" She asked, looking over at him.

"You alright?"

She nodded, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." He watched her cautiously. "Go back to the van and call Ducky, tell him to get out here."

"On it." She rose and walked toward the van.

Could it really be him?

Could he possibly be back in her life again?

"Alex, are you okay?" Tim approached her desk, worried. She'd been acting completely off since they'd gotten back from the crime scene.

"I'm fine Tim." She said softly. "I just really want to find this creep."

"Well, alright then." Tim said uncertainly, going back to his own desk. "If you're sure."

_**Thirteen Years Ago**_

_"Mom, please, wake up." Alex begged her mother. She was lying, passed out on the couch. Michael was out playing poker and wouldn't be back until at least three or four in the morning. "Mom, please, listen to me, we have to get out of here." _

_Her mother had woken up and was slightly coherent as she said, _

_"out of here? Why?"_

_"Because, Mom, Michael is.. Is a bad man. He hits you, Mom, and he does it when you're drunk so you don't remember." Alex told her. "Mom, he rapes me. He's raped me since you got married, please Mom, please!"_

_"Michael? He wouldn't do that." She mumbled, turning over on her other side, her back facing Alex._

_"Mom, please!" Alex cried, tears coming to her eyes. "Mommy, I need you! Please!"_

_Suddenly, the front door burst open, revealing Michael. _

_"Hello there, Sweetie." He stated, a grin spread over his face. "Ready to play?"_

_"No!" Alex screamed. "Please, no!"_

_Her mother didn't even stir._

_"Michael, please don't do this!" Alex begged as he took her arm and dragged her down the hallway toward her bedroom. "Michael, please!"_

_"I'm ready to have some fun tonight!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. _

_"Michael, don't!" Alex pleaded. "Please, don't!"_

_**Present**_

"Alex, whoo hoo!" Tony waved his hand in front of her face. "Alex, you alright?"

"Yeah, Tony, I'm fine." Alex looked up at him. "I'm fine. What's up?"

"Gibbs wants you to check for any registered sex offenders living in the DC, Maryland and Virginia areas with the name Michael Gordon." He told her.

"Oh, alright." Alex stated bluntly, turning to her computer. "I'll get right on that."


	4. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**Dearest Fanfiction Readers,**

**I am SO sorry I have not been updating, but I PROMISE I have a good excuse.**

**My sister in law spilt a glass of sweet tea on my laptop. It is still being worked on and I have NO news, so it's possible I've lost everything.**

**:|**

**I do NOT have good luck with computers, I really don't. (And this is my MAC laptop! :( )**

**Again, I apologize deeply and I hope to get back on my fanfiction soon.**

**In the meantime, I have created a facebook page specifically for my fanfiction. If you want updates on certain fanfictions you're reading of mine, you can go like my page! :D Also, I'll have 'banners' that I've made. If you want, you can go HERE and like my page! I'd greatly appreciate it. Share it with all of your Bones/CM/NCIS/Law and Order SVU/Big Time Rush/Medium fanfic loving friends, too! :D :D**

**http:/www'DOT'facebook'DOT'com/pages/TheLaikynVictoria-FanFiction/188548087861196#!id=100001373588643**

**(It won't let any links go through, so just put a period where it says DOT) **

**Please stay tuned for updated fanfics, as I promise I'll try hard to get them up soon. :)**

**With love,**

**TheLaikynVictoria**


End file.
